1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus and, more specifically, to an image editing apparatus allowing edition of image data using preview display.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, multifunctional peripherals as one type of image editing apparatus are introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). A multifunctional peripheral has a plurality of basic operational modes such as a copy mode, a facsimile mode, a network-supported printer mode and a scanner mode. Such a multifunctional peripheral is often provided with a touch-panel display. It is possible for a user to confirm and edit image data on the display. The user can operate the touch panel while viewing displayed screen images. The multifunctional peripheral additionally has various functions such as storage of image data and preview display. It is often the case that the user also uses the operation panel to give instructions related to these functions. Therefore, an interface screen image of the image editing apparatus comes to play more important role.
For confirming and editing image data, preview display is frequently used. By the preview display, the user can easily confirm how the image data will be output. By a preview display including a plurality of image data, the user can easily confirm the page order of image data.
An example of preview display function is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-171780. According to this technique, a preview display of a read image is given, and thumb-nail display is given for images that have been read. By this technique, the order of image data can readily be confirmed by the thumbnail display. When any of the thumbnail images is selected after reading is completed, preview image of the selected image is given.